All That Remains
by Silvanna Nightlight
Summary: This is my particular version of the most famous quest in Dragons Age 2, and is a sight in the hearts of who were involved in those tragic moments... Ah! One more thing, possible AU.
1. HAWKE

_WARNING_

_I do not own the characters of Dragon Age. Some dialogs, words and phrases were created by Bioware and belongs to them. This fic was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone._

* * *

**ALL THAT REMAINS:**

**HAWKE**

by

Airshadow

The Chantry's clock announced the last hour of the evening, but an estate in Hightown was already cloaked in darkness. The House Hawke was mourning the horrible death of its Matriarch: Leandra Amell. Everyone there was devastated for such a tragic event and showed it in different manners: Orana, who usually was smiling and sang Tevinter folk-songs while she was cleaning, was very quiet; Bodahn had a sad look in his eyes while Sandal looked around and asked everyone who passed, "Old Mistress?"

Fang, Dionne Hawke's trusted mabari, ran towards Leandra's bedroom every time that its door opened, looking for her. When the loyal hound realized that she wasn't there, whimpered and came back to its favorite spot in front of the fireplace. It happened so many times that his mistress closed it.

Dionne was distraught. After her uncle Gamlen had left the mansion, she sought refuge in her dormitory, remaining in a corner close to the window that overlooked the garden. In those moments, she was the living portrait of the grief: her long chestnut hair was in disarray, her blue eyes had lost their usual bright twinkle, her smile had faded, while her slender body trembled with every sob.

Visions of death were haunting her mind since the reanimated corpse of Leandra fell into her arms. She remembered how her mother's life, magically retained, was slowly fading. Then she watched her beautiful hands...all that power at hers command, useless when she wanted to save one of the most important being of her life: her mother.

Dionne Hawke started to cry loudly, while she tried to recall the tragic chain of events that ended some hours ago. They started with the White Lilly Murders and Ser Emeric, who tried to stop that monster. The young mage smiled bitterly as she remembered him. Even though he was a Templar, he was an honorable man. He knew that she was an apostate... But in spite of that decided to make a blind eye and let her go. Why? She would never know. She only could hope that the Maker had him at his side.

_"What if one of the women who died was someone you loved?" _he had said once, but she couldn't remember when. What a sick twist of fate that made his words come true.

But those words represent all the reasons what she was fighting for all those years: Protect her family and friends. She couldn't protect Bethany from the Ogre... She failed Ser Emeric when she allowed a dangerous blood mage fool her and let him go, in spite of all the warnings that the Chantry and her father told about the forbidden school... and then her bigger distress: Carver.

When she was adamant that he remained in home instead go with her in the ill fated expedition to the Deep Roads, that stubborn little brother of hers joined the Templars. Maker have mercy, how he could have done something like this? What if one day, she was forced to fight him? The worst of all was that she just wanted to protect him... because he was the only family she had left. Well, besides Gamlen.

Hawke shook her head, that didn't matter right now. Nothing seemed to matter at all. A sound behind her caught her attention, and saw that Merrill and Isabela had just entered.

"Andaran atish'an, lethallan" spoke Merrill while they walked slowly towards her friend and looked with sadness at her "When we heard the news about your Mamae, our hearts were full with sorrow".

"She's gone" whispered the young mage.

"At least your mother loved you, not everyone can say that" replied Isabela.

"Now... I'm alone" muttered Dionne, while a tear rolled down in her cheek.

"Family's not just the people you're related to by blood" responded Isabela. "It's all the people that care of you". It was funny, in a totally non-funny way. The person who chased tails and spoke bluntly about things no one wanted to hear, also gave advice on family. Perhaps she was right, though.

Dionne walked slowly to her bed and sat down; she was followed by Merrill, who remained close. Hawke started to cry.

"Hawke, if you allow me... I can cast a spell that will let you sleep without dreams... You need rest, lethallan, we will take care of everything", the elf said kindly.

Dionne agreed with a nod; the only thing that she wanted right now was to fall into the abyss of sweet unconsciousness. Merrill cast the spell and the young mage fell in a deep dreamless sleep. Isabela and the elf covered their friend with thick blankets.

"Stay here, Kitten " whispered Isabela "She needs a good friend at her side right now".

"I'll be quiet like a mouse" replied the young elf, who was very willing to help. Merrill stood up so quickly that without willing she hit the nearby nightstand. A glass of water that was on top of it fell to the floor and broke. Merrill looked at Isabela with embarrassment and stuttered "Well... I will be more quiet".

Isabela's lips held a chuckle. Thank the Maker, the spell worked very well and Dionne didn't wake up. Slowly, the sensual rogue left the room and carefully closed the door behind her.

- o0o -

Downstairs in the studio, three men were watching the fireplace lost in their own minds. They looked at the room's entrance when they heard Isabela arriving there. Sebastian and Anders were surprised to see the Isabela's amber eyes shining with anger, while Fenris look at her, colder than usual. The pirate walked straight at the ex-slave and looking forthright, said bluntly "Tell me... Tell me that whoever did this to her is dead!"

"He is dead", he replied.

"That's good" said Isabela "The only thing that I regret is that I wasn't there to help you slit his throat."

"We have important matters to attend to now" spoke Sebastian, who always has been the party's voice of reason. "I'll go to the Chantry to make the proper arrangements, and after that...someone has to tell Carver what happened..."

"I thought that the _dear_ Uncle Gamlen would do that", she said with a tone of annoyance.

"I was thinking to talk with him and convince him allow me to do it", replied Sebastian "Carver will require spiritual aid, and as Lay Brother, I'm qualified to provide it ".

"It's a pity that we won't send the mage to do the job, with a little luck..."

"Fenris, please, this isn't the moment neither the place" interrupted Sebastian. Anders was mad with the elf's comment, but the last thing that he wanted to do in that moment was add fuel to the fire.

"I have a stretcher in my clinic", Anders said softly. "We will need it when...when we bring Leandra back home. I guess that Aveline should know what happened as well... She's almost a member of Hawke's family."

"Isabela, could you be so kind to talk with her?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh! Go to the Griffon's Lips lair without doing something to deserve it... It's so wrong, like diddling a sister." sighed Isabela and added with a mischievous smile, "Has anyone told you how cute you look when you blush, Sebastian?"

The group slowly left the room and headed towards the exit; Fenris deliberately stayed behind and stopped just in front of the staircase that lead to the second floor. For few minutes, the Tevinter elf was tempted to run towards Dionne's side, but in the end, he walked away and left the estate.


	2. ANDERS

WARNING

I do not own the characters of Dragon Age. Some dialogs, words and phrases are created by Bioware and belongs to them. This fics was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone.

* * *

**ALL THAT REMAINS: **

**ANDERS**

by

Airshadow

Anders sighed and looked around; he wanted to be sure that he had all the things that they needed for the sad task that lay ahead. The Ex-Grey Warden had picked up not only a stretcher, but also a sheet to cover Leandra's remains. Whatever he could do to make things easier for Hawke, he would gladly do it. He sighed one more time while he sat down in a corner of his clinic. Aveline and the others would arrive soon.

_"Do you care for her a lot, don't you?"_said an inner voice that he knew well.

_"I do"_, He admitted, "_Hawke is a great woman and her mother deserved something better... Few noble-born would throw away titles and riches to marry a suspected apostate"._

_"And you expect that she does the same...?"_, Justice replied, annoyed. _"The Spirit of Love lacks of common sense."_

_"You don't approve of her, I presume"._

_"She is a distraction.", _he stated plainly.

_"But, remember that when you possessed Kristoff's body you started to have feelings for his wife"._

_"It isn't the same. I was starting to live in this alien world, all things were new that time and in consequence they were attractive. Besides, I had an in sight of Kristoff's heart and desire something more than what I am is proper of a spirit...Is Jealousy what you feel?"._

"Anders?"

A familiar voice caught his attention. He quickly looked at his Clinic's entrance, Aveline had arrived; surprisingly, Isabela was with her. Isabela and Aveline together without fighting? That was unusual.

Isabela noticed the blue glow in his eyes. "No, Justice...Justice, is Anders there?' Can we speak with Anders?"

"There is not need to scream, Isabela, it's me", Anders rolled his eyes, and Justice seemed to fade away into the back of his mind.

"You were glowing..." Aveline said, in a lower tone than usual. "Are you sure that you have that..._thing _under control?"

"Yes, let's go", he replied dryly, while he took the stretcher and the sheet. The group walked towards the exit.

- o0o -

The road towards The Foundry District was plagued with bad memories, and that rainy night didn't make anything better. While they were walking through the deserted streets, Anders remembered some hours ago when Hawke had stormed in his Clinic, after she had realized that things weren't all right, and her mother was missing; since then, she was rallying her closest friends in a desperate race to rescue her.

He wasn't surprised to see Sebastian, the Grand Cleric's pet, as one of her companion. The Choir-boy always jumped to action if a good deed was involved. What really pissed him off was the presence of Fenris. How he _dared _to still wear the red band that she gave him and her family's crest; he had cast her away after had his fun, as if she were nothing.

Anders' memories continued haunt him when they arrived in Lowtown, he remembered the anguish in Hawke's voice while they followed the blood's trail, now gone by the rain.

"Are you all right, Anders?" Aveline asked.

The storm raged as if the sky itself was screaming for vengeance; Anders noticed it, and looking at the Guard Captain, said "This shouldn't have happened to her! Dionne... I mean, Hawke, is a good woman, and Leandra was a sweet, caring mother... Why has such horrible things happened to them? That's not fair!".

"Why don't you ask that to Justice?", she replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "This is the sort of subject that he would enjoy speaking about".

Anders bit his lip and they continued traveling through the alleys; soon they would reach the foundry. When they were inside that place, the trip was easy and quick, and the best of all, without abominations and demons running amok. He knew that they where in the right direction when they reached Quentin's chambers.

"What is this?" said Aveline when she saw the place full of papers, furniture, demon remains, and a painting of a woman that looked like someone as she knew. Anders remembered with sadness that what had happened here was the prelude of Hawke's pain.

_"What is this?" _Hawke asked when she looked at the center piece of the elaborated altar. _"The woman at the portrait...looks like my mother."_

_**"**__A shrine dedicated to a wife? A sister?"_, He had theorized.

_"This man is either very devoted or very insane..." _Fenris had muttered.

Anders would have rather become Tranquil before agreeing with him...but he was right. He looked at the Guard Captain and answered "The reason that we are here..." he started to move towards the nearby corridor and added "If you think that Blood Magic is bad... Necromancy is the worst".

"Necromancy?" Aveline repeated, shocked, before she started to follow him.

"You know...if I ever do something so pathetic as this, do me a favor and stick a dagger in my eye" commented Isabela while she walked behind them.

- o0o -

_Two blue eyes had met brown ones. They were desperately imploring for help in a way more eloquent than words could say. The Maker knew how much he wanted to be, in that moment, the most powerful healer of the world and save her beloved mother..._

_"It's nothing I can do", whispered Anders. "His magic was keeping her alive..."_

_"I knew that you would come" Leandra smiled grimly, while her daughter cradled the broken corpse in which her spirit was trapped._

_"I tried to find you..."_

_"I get to see Bethany again... and your father..." Leandra said with difficulty, while every one present could see how slowly the life was leaving her. "But you will be here alone..."_

_"I should have watched over you more closely... I should've..."_

_"My little girl has become so strong... I love you... You always made me so proud..."_

- o0o -

"By the Maker!", Aveline exclaimed, "Is this where it all happened...?"

"Yes", he replied, while he watched the room full of the remains of the demons, corpses, among others aberrations. The Mage walked through the room, leading his friends towards some shiny spots, "It's there. I'll cast a spell around her, in order to avoid another…profanation".

Aveline nodded and spoke softly, "Fenris will come with some of my guards and..."

"I thought that we are here to pick up Leandra."

"Taking the in count the...circumstances, the tongues will wage and the Chantry may like to make some inquiries" replied Aveline "I never thought that I would say this, but I don't like that anything here reveals that you two are mages. Rumors have started to reach Meredith and I don't know what could happen, if she decides to act..."

"I understand.." With a movement of his hand, he removed the force field revealing what remains of Hawke's Mother.

"What's wrong, Anders? You have been very quiet," Isabela asked with curiousity. "The only theme that you have been talking about in the last hours is 'Dionne this, Dionne that'... It's surpassing the popularity of your 'Freedom for the Mages' speech".

"Fenris should stay away from Dionne!" he confessed with a jealous tone. "He is only hurting her. I know that I'm not in any position to criticize, but she needs someone more open minded and kind her life. Fenris is just as civilized as a wild dog".

"_Oh_", Isabela replied in her characteristic teasing voice. "Has the Mage-boy fell in love with the Mage-girl? Are you planning to have with her some magic-toddlers or do you just want to have your own one-fun-night?"

"Shut up, Whore!" Aveline shot back, and looking angrily at the man, added, "And _you_... Hawke isn't a little girl that just left the Chantry's School. She knows perfectly what she's doing; you and Fenris have to stop fighting in front of her. She has enough things to worry about, without having to continually avoid you two killing each other!" Aveline sighed. "We should move, and as soon as we have finished this, we have to give her a little peace".

- o0o -

Dawn was starting to appear in the horizon, and the working class of Kirkwall started to leave their homes and go to their jobs. During his trip trough the Darktown's corridors, Anders was able to hear the whispers and part of conversations related with what was known as the "Case of the White Lilly Murders" and how one of the victims was Dionne's Mother.

The Mage hastened his pace towards his clinic; he was fed up with those leeches that preyed on the pain of the others. He wouldn't be surprised if some of them would go to the funerals more for curiosity than show they respects.

Anders arrived at his home. He hadn't expected anyone, so he could sit down and meditate...maybe take a nap. He walked towards his bedroom; It was a small chamber, but enough big to hold a little table and a pallet. Its walls and floor were covered with decayed wood and its only light source was a smelly oil lamp that he lit using his magic.

He settled into his pallet and turned out the light. He needed some sleep. His mind flew towards that damned place inside the Foundry District, which now was a slaughterhouse, and what happened there after they had made Quentin pay for what he had done.

He remembered that the Tevinter elf and the Grand Cleric's pet had moved towards Dionne. While Fenris was embracing Hawke, who couldn't stop to sob, Sebastian gently retired her from the twisted mockery of what Leandra had become and said some prayers for the rest of her soul. Anders recalled that Fenris had walked out of the place, still holding her and leading the way towards the nearby exit. He could swear that, as soon as they were close to him, the elf looked him as if he was challenging him.

It didn't make any sense. It was obvious what had happened between them, and were it anyone else, they'd be clawing at each other's throats. Why did she still trust him?

_" Jealous?", _Justice asked.

_" Let me alone!"_

_" I told you: Love lacks of common sense."_


	3. SEBASTIAN

WARNING

I do not own the characters of Dragon Age. Some dialogue, words, and phrases are created by Bioware and belong to them. This fic was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone.

* * *

**ALL THAT REMAINS:**

**SEBASTIAN**

by

Airshadow

"Blessed Andraste, Bride of the Maker, take in your caring hands the souls of our departed brothers and sisters, so that the holy blaze purify their sins and allow them to rest in peace. Give the living hope and comfort in their darkest hour..."

Hidden in a corner, Sebastian inhaled the incense that perfumed the main altar of the Kirkwall chantry. He knew that the prayers for Leandra Amell would continue all night long. The good mothers would do that for her orphaned children. Their Reverences were very kind. Although the rumors that surrounded Dionne Hawke had raised more than an eyebrow among them, they agreed that she was a good woman, who was more concerned with helping anyone in need than losing time in more frivolous things.

Sebastian walked slowly towards the altar; he needed to pray. His next mission wouldn't be easy because he had to meet Carver and break the news. The lay brother humbly knelt down in a nearby corner and, lowering his eyes, whispered, "Blessed Andraste, Bride of the Maker, give hope and relief to this family that has lost too much. Grant me words of wisdom and relief for these siblings that have lost their mother...".

Slowly, the penitent prince stood up and left the chantry; a thunderclap in the sky announcing an incoming storm, telling him he'd better hurry up. Sebastian wrapped himself with a black cape and make his way through Hightown. His first stop was Hawke's estate; he wanted to be sure that she was alright.

A slender figure was pacing back and forth in front the mansion's door, stopping from time to time he and watching the place as if he wondered if he should enter or not. The Heir of the Throne of Starkhaven smiled. He knew who and why the person was there.

"Fenris?"

The Tevinter elf turned quickly, as he drew his sword, to face whoever was calling him, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"I thought that you would go to the Gallows..." said the ex-slave coldly.

"And I thought that you would go to the guard's barracks," replied Sebastian with a smile.

"I came to be sure that she's alright... A clumsy witch isn't the best of company."

"Merril will care for her well... "

"I hope so," said Fenris, broody as he looked at the building. "The last things Hawke needs right now are blood magic and demons in her home."

"You should go inside... She needs you." Fenris shook his head as the rain started to fall and Sebastian added, "Pride is a sin... "

"As I once told the Mage: Leaving her was the hardest thing I had ever did," he murmured while he walked away, and it was then that the exiled prince understood.

_Sebastian closed the lifeless eyes of Leandra and murmured a prayer. When he turned his eyes towards his heartbroken friend, he saw Fenris embracing her lovingly while she rested her head on his shoulder, as if she was looking for relief. The elf held her as if he tried to protect her from any more suffering. Slowly, he took her away from there and led her towards the nearest exit._

_Anders moved closer to what remained of Lady Amell and cast a spell; an arcane shield appeared around the body. After that, the pair of men followed them._

"Still he loves her," he thought.

- o0o -

Sebastian arrived at the Gallows without incident, just as the Chant of Light beseeched the Maker to protect his chosen ones. The Storm was increasing in intensity, as if the sky wept over the unjust death of Lady Amell. When the last member of the House of Vael arrived at the Templar's Quarters, he was received by the one member who was on duty at the gates; as a well known assistant of Grand Cleric Elthina, he was quickly shown to a dry room in the Templar Hall, where a friendly fireplace awaited him.

It didn't take long for Elsa, a tranquil mage, to appear. Sebastian's heart shrank with sorrow every time he crossed paths with one of those poor creatures of the Maker. After offering some empty pleasantries, the emotionless woman led him to Knight Commander Meredith Stannard's study.

The Knight Commander was reading some papers when Sebastian arrived. Only when the door closed behind them did she look at him inquisitively with her steely cold blue eyes.

"Milord Vael," said Meredith while she slowly stood up.

"Good evening, Knight Commander," said Sebastian with a bow.

"A stormy one..." she replied. "I have understood that your visit is not to discuss the weather."

"A terrible event has happened: The mother of one of your Templars has died by tragic circumstances, " he explained. "I'm here to bring the news and provide spiritual aid."

"Which knight are we talking about?" Meredith asked coldly.

"Ser Carver Hawke... "

The usually emotionless face of Meredith suddenly looked embittered for a second. "I heard many rumors about his older sister... Assuming that we are speaking about the woman known as 'Hawke'."

"She is a good person, Knight Commander," assured Sebastian "I have met her personally, as well as Your Grace"

"Is blood magic involved in this event?"

"The Guard Captain is still conducting an investigation," answered the lay-brother. "We have to wait her report when the time comes."

Meredith stared at the young man in silence for few moments before she looked at the closed door and called out for Elsa in a loud voice; she appeared without delay. The Knight Commander gave the tranquil some instructions, and she quickly left to fulfill them. She then glanced at the lay-brother and said, " I expect a copy of the investigation when it is done."

The sound of footsteps approached the study, and in few minutes someone was knocking the door.

"Come in," the Knight Commander said dryly, and the door opened on a pale Carver standing in the doorway. Meredith looked at the men and added, "I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk." She left her study and Carver came in, closing the door behind him.


	4. CARVER

WARNING

I do not own the characters of Dragon Age. Some dialogue, words, and phrases are created by Bioware and belongs to them. This fic was written with the purpose of providing a fun time for everyone.

**ALL THAT REMAINS:**

**CARVER**

by

Airshadow

_"This is not happening..."_

The service, being held in Kirkwall's chantry, for the eternal rest of Leandra's soul was about to end. Grand Cleric Elthina was leading the ceremony, and even she was visibly touched by this tragedy. Nobody could accept that something so terrible had happened in the City of Chains, especially not Carver Hawke. The young Templar wanted believe that he was in a nightmare, that he would wake up on the morning in the barracks and his mother would be alive and well in the state.

_"This is not happening..." _thought Carver, still in disbelief, but it wasn't only the smell of the incense, the light of lit candles, or the murmurs of the mourners that confirmed the painful truth to him... In front of the main altar, on a catafalque and wrapped in a white shroud was all that remained of his mother, Leandra Amell. The Revered Mothers and the mourners were singing stanzas from the Chant of Transfigurations while Carver remembered how mere hours ago his world was shattered.

_"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk."_

_The Knight Commander had left her study while a storm raged outside. In front of him was Sebastian Vael, the exiled Prince of Starkhaven. A very important matter must have occurred, because no one would dare be outside, without refuge, in weather like this. Less than a second passed before the thought that something terrible had happened to Dionne came into his mind._

_Sebastian looked at Carver for what seemed like an eternity; finally he spoke. "Carver... The Maker knows this is the hardest thing that I've ever had to say, but... your mother is gone; she is resting now by the Maker's side..."_

_The young Templar felt as if he had taken a kick to his stomach and felt that much worse once he learned the circumstances._

NO! NO! NO! NOT HIS MOTHER! He suddenly remembered the unpleasant way he'd said goodbye when he joined the Templars. Even though she had visited him very often, he knew that her life wasn't easy; having to remain in sight of Kirkwall, due to Dionne, but she didn't like leaving him either. Besides, after all the things that he had seen in the Circle, he was afraid what could happen if they discovered his sister's... abilities. Taking into account her annoyingly selfless attitude and total lack of common sense, it just was matter of time. But he would discuss that with her later.

His mind came back to the present. The young Hawke couldn't help but notice the diversity of people attending the service. From the highest members of Kirkwall nobility, to every last citizen from the Alienage, and many members of his Order. A short distance from him was his sister, who was flanked by Aveline and Varric.

Dionne displayed the signs of mourning; she was wearing a black dress without any kind of jewelry. The Guard Captain was comforting her friend, while the usually talkative dwarf was mute. Carver looked around and saw Merril and Isabella were in one corner; in another one, far away of the Templars, was the Ex-Warden.

_"At least he has some common sense," _thought Carver. He really disliked Anders and disapproved of his views on the Chantry and Templars. It took a little while to find his sister's elf pet. Oddly, instead of being in his usual place right behind his sister, he was far away from her. Fenris didn't paid no attention to the people around him that were unsettled by his presence; He looked at his sister with the eyes of an ex-slave, as if he couldn't decide what to do.

When the service had finished, he and his sister took their positions behind their mother's remains. Carver glanced towards Dionne. She looked like a sleepwalker, barely conscious of her surroundings. The Brothers in Faith took the catafalque and the procession started walking towards the courtyard where Leandra Amell would be cremated.

The place, properly named The Garden of Tears, was an open terrace. The patio tiles were made of limestone, and in every corner of the place, huge bronze statues representing mourners held censers, which were lit for the night services. The few awnings and seats were reserved for the family of the deceased and for the High Society of the City of Chains. The member of the lower classes had to be content with standing, and not everyone could be there to pay their respects. In the center, a pyre was erected and soon it would receive his mother's remains.

"So... she's that Hawke who found fortune in the Deep Roads..."

"I heard many things about her... Like she has a elf for a lover..."

"Many belive that she's an apostate..."

"That couldn't be true, her brother is a Templar and the Knight Commander speaks highly of him..."

"I hope that her brother convinces her settle down and get married... A good husband is what she needs..."

The siblings walked towards their sunshade; Dionne's mind was still elsewhere and it seemed that she didn't hear those viper's comments. Knight Captain Cullen offered his arm to her and helped her to sit down. After exchanging some comforting words with her, he retired and Grand Cleric Elthina started to recite the final prayers. The Brothers in Faith dismantled the catafalque, revealing a stretcher. This was placed on top of the pyre. Considering the emotional state of his sister, Carver decided to be the one who lit it.

The flames began to consume the body, while the air was filled with sobs and chanting. The young Templar turned his body and he was able to see some familiar faces in the crowd, including Knight Commander Meredith, Thrask, Keran, and his sister Macha. All of them were sharing words of comfort for his distressed sister.

"Messere Hawke..." said a voice, addressing him. He moved towards the feminine voice and saw an elven woman with tattoos on her face.

"You may not remember me... I'm Arianni - Feynriel's mother," added Arianni. "I wanted to tell you that I'm grateful to you and your sister, for saving my son from the slavers... I want you know that my prayers are with you... May the gods give you peace."

Arianni walked towards her sister and comforted her too. Watching closely, most of her friends were there, with the exception of Anders and Fenris. Meredith raised her eyebrows when she spotted Merril, but she, as usual, didn't notice anything. The Dalish elf started to sing, and her voice was heard loud and clear.

_Hahren na melana sahlin_

_Emma ir abelas_

_Souver'inan isala hamin_

_Yhenan him dor'felas_

_In uthenera na revas_

_Vir sulahn'nehn_

_Vir dirthera_

_Vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin_

The sweetness of the song soothed the sobs of the crowd, and even softened the stern look of the Knight Commander. Dionne looked at her and thanked her for the gesture after the elf finished; once Merril she explained its meaning: it was a tribute for the departed. The Grand Cleric blessed his sister and hugged her before she left. A few minutes later, Dionne did the same, escorted by her friends. When Leandra's remains were turned into ashes, there would be a final service before the Chantry gave them back to her children.

Carver Hawke had started to walk away when he stumbled into Sebastian. "I think that you should go with her... She needs you."

"She can find consolation with her pet," replied Carver aggressively. "And I'm not talking about Fang."

"Fenris hasn't visited her in months..." answered Sebastian. "So as far I know, she is alone now."

"Cursed Tevinter, son of a..." thought Carver adding the most insulting expressions that existed in his vocabulary.

"She needs you more than ever," insisted the exiled prince. "If you want, the Grand Cleric can mediate and get you permission from the Knight Commander to stay with her some days."

Certainly, the idea wasn't too bad. He had to exchange some words with his sister anyway.

- o0o -

It didn't take long to convince the Knight Commander to grant permission; she couldn't deny anything to the Grand Cleric. Carver only packed few things; he wouldn't be absent from the barracks for very long. He left the Gallows and would reach Hawke's estate before the sun set. Sebastian had promised to tell his sister that he would arrive soon.

His trip was plagued gloomy with thoughts. It was almost a relief that nobody paid him much attention. He almost wished he were wearing civilian clothes, as the Templar's armor was very... conspicuous. His was not a big group and his bag said a lot. Carver arrived at Hawke's estate, his expression becoming even more bitter. He would always be under his sister's big fat shadow. He knocked the door, noticing the black ribbon in the doorway as he waited.

Bodahn opened the door and greeted him. "It's good to see you again, Messere," said the dwarf as he took his belongings and lead him towards the hall. "Your presence here will be very welcome for Messere Hawke..."

"I know, Bodahn," replied the younger Hawke. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"She's in the study... She has been there since Messeres Merril and Sebastian left."

He nodded and walked towards the room. Dionne sat in a big armchair, watching the fireplace. He walked to one of her sides. The sound of his armor echoing through the place would have shaken any other apostate, but she looked so... distant.

"Sister?"

She slowly turned her head towards him, still wearing her black dress. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her sarcastic smile was gone. Her lips trembled and she whispered, "I tried to save her... I really tried..."

All his pride and resentment vanished when he saw his usually perky sister acting that way, and could only say ,"I know Sister, I know."

- o0o -

"What are YOU doing here?" spoke a voice muffled by the walls.

"That's the same question that I wanted to ask you, abomination," replied another one with ire.

Carver frowned. He knew who those voices belonged to and didn't like that they were present right now. He looked at her sister, who had fallen in a deep sleep in the armchair, and was now sobbing in her dreams. She really didn't need to endure something like this right now! He stood up, trying to not make noise and walked towards the room's door.

"Haven't you done enough damage? She needs someone kind and open minded in her life." It was the Apostate's voice, thought the young Templar, so the other must be the elf.

"Open minded as you, mage, that you don't care to consort with the denizens of the Fade? You didn't waste time coming to attempt to take my place, by the way..."

"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

Both men turn their head towards him while he advanced and angrily added "MY sister and I are grieving our loss and you come to HER house to engage in your ridiculous bickering? If you want to kill each other, just do it... But NOT HERE!"

"My apologies, I hadn't intentions to disturb you or her. I wanted to be sure that Hawke was alright," responded Fenris politely, and then added a malicious remark. "The last thing that she needs is more abominations in her life".

Anders trembled with ire but he didn't say anything.

"You'd better stop hurting her or your former master will be the last of your concerns," he replied angrily at the elf and then looked at the Ex-warden, adding, "And you... be thankful that I don't want to expose my sister to more danger or I would personally drag you to the Circle! Now you both... GET OUT!"

Both men retreated and he closed the house's door furiously.

- o0o -

Fenris walked a few steps outside the estate and looked towards a window on the second floor. Was it a mirage or a reality? The delicate outline of a woman could be seen in the window.


	5. FENRIS

___WARNING_

___I do not own the characters of Dragon Age. Some dialogue, words and phrases were created by Bioware and belong to them. This fic was written with the purpose of providing a fun time to everyone._

* * *

**ALL THAT REMAINS:**

**FENRIS**

by

Airshadow

Magic.

It seemed that his life was cursed to be surrounded by Magic. From his time as slave to now, the darkest forms of this art had haunted him, but what had happened with Hawke's mother surpassed all the horror that he had witnessed in his life. Fenris had spent hours sitting on the edge of the window that overlooked the backyard. For years it had been his favorite place when the cursed Danarius spent the summers in Kirkwall. There, he could monitor his former master's chambers and was close in case of need.

His mood darkened, as usually happened every time that the cursed memory of his former master popped up. In moments like those, Hawke normally would say a witty phrase or two to make him smile.

Hawke... His Hawke... His no more... She deserved something better than him and the Abomination.

The Tevinter elf stood up and left that place - maybe a stroll in the backyard would help. He wasn't in mood to leave that magnificent ruin in which he had made his lair, but he needed fresh air. The garden was started to look neglected, and every month looked more like a forest, but he liked it that way. Fenris sat in a corner and rested his back in the wall. He was falling asleep when some shrieks and desperate flapping of wings woke him.

It was a hawk attacking a dove. The bird of prey had killed its victim and was pecking it very close to where he was. When it noticed him, it flew away, abandoning the remains. He quickly moved to check the dove, even though he knew that nothing could be done.

"Always the innocent die and the powerful thrive," Fenris thought bitterly while he watched the lifeless bird on the ground. He couldn't blame the hawk for behaving in that way, as it is what they do... But some monsters as Danarius or Quentin... Still he remembered what that dammed Blood Mage had done to Hawke's mother, destroying many lives trying to become true his twisted dreams.

"Magic," he said sourly, "What has it touched that doesn't ruin or corrupt?"

Almost immediately the image of Hawke appeared in his mind; still he felt amazed that innocence shone in those eyes and that her soul hadn't degraded. She always was ready to help of those less fortunate than her, something unthinkable for the Magister's apprentices or the Tevinter's mages. Magic and Hawke, they were two concepts that were hard to put together, but on the other hand were in fact a whole.

In spite of that, Fenris couldn't forget what had happened in the Foundry District. It was the most disturbing and terrible abuse of Magic that he had ever seen. Still he could hear Dionne's sobs, and the vision of the broken remains of Lady Amell yet hounded his mind. The Lyriun in his body started to glow while the anger burned his soul. If the Maker existed, why was he blind to these injustices, and deaf to the innocents' cries?

He wanted to know, but Sebastian didn't have an answer either. The only things that he said were the same arguments than the Chantry always gave. The only good advice that he had given him in all those days was stay to Dionne's side.

His heart screamed with anguish. He loved her. He would give everything to make her happy, even give her up! But how could he comfort her if he didn't know the way to do it? All his life before his markings were gone, and the last years had revolved around surviving, running away and hiding. He had never expected that a beautiful woman would treat him as an equal, let alone love him.

When she cried in his arms in that dammed place, how he wanted to have something to say to console her. All he could do was take her away from there and take her home. Since then, he haunted her Manor's front door, undecided whether to go inside or not. He, the former bodyguard of one of the most powerful Magisters in Tevinter, and one of the few who wasn't afraid to face a High Dragon, could only act like a coward and a fool when he had to deal with feelings and emotions.

The worst was that nobody understood...

___"Do you know something, Broody? I don't know, what are you waiting for? If I were you, I would launch to boarding now that the over-zealous Junior isn't around."_Varric had said three days ago.

___"I knew that someday you would hurt her!"_had told him the Abomination some days ago. Luckily for him, he had left the manor in one piece.

Isabela launched into charging as soon as she saw the opportunity in the horizon. But before long, the pirate queen realized that nothing would be accomplished.

___"You are a party pooper!"_she had screamed in frustration before leaving him alone.

Yes, nobody understood...

He heard a noise inside the manor that triggered his survival instincts. He wasn't expecting any more... Visitors. He took the hilt of his sword and carefully walked through the hallway that connected the backyard with the interior. His back was stuck to the wall in order to avoid an unpleasant surprise.

"Fenris... Are you in Home?"

'Venhedis,' thought the elf when he recognized Sebastian's voice. The last thing that he wanted was to have more guests. He released the tilt of his sword, and few seconds later he found himself face to face with the exiled prince of Starkhaven.

"There you are; how have you been?" Sebastian said with a friendly smile.

Fenris would never admit it openly, but he was relieved knowing who his visitor was. Life running from an especially cruel Master, plus always sleeping with an eye open, took a toll in your soul.

"I'm fine," The ex-slave answered with a snort, but it was a clear lie.

"You clearly are not," Sebastian replied calmly. "I don't understand you: You love Hawke, and Hawke loves you... What are you doing here? She clearly needs you."

"It's easier to judge when you aren't in the situation," responded the ex-slave. "I go to Hawke's side and what next? Talk with her about her feelings or how her mother was murdered?"

"You don't need to say anything..." Sebastian kindly replied "Sometimes just you need to stay there. Fenris, whenever you need to talk, you know where to find me. See you later."

The exiled prince left the place while Fenris shook his head.

- o0o -

"Master Fenris?"

Fenris was just picking information from Bodahn about what had happened in and around Hawke's state, when heard that timid voice. When he turned his eyes and looked into Oranna's green ones. It was a little exasperating that she still insisted to call him 'Master'. For him, it was almost as though it was comparing him with Danarius.

"Oranna, please don't call me 'master'," Fenris replied trying not to sound menacing or rude; he knew that the shy elf was easy to scare. "You are free now, so you don't have to address me in that way."

"But... but..." Oranna stammered "That is not polite... I would be disrespecting you and mistress Hawke."

Fenris sighed in resignation. This would be one of those situations where no matter how many times he would try to change it, it never would happen. Besides that, he wasn't in mood to argue, he wanted to see Hawke... His sweet, hurting, lovely Hawke.

He walked down the corridor towards her bedroom and noticed that her mother's door was closed. He knew its meaning, the overwhelming grief what Hawke was feeling. Although the stretch between the stairs and her room was short, for him was painfully long. Slowly, he walked the corridor, feeling his legs grow heavy as lead ingots with each step.

Finally, he arrived there. The door was open and he saw her sat in her bed, wearing her finery. He hesitated, but soon walked towards the sleeping room's doorstep. Maker, why was so hard to said something comforting?

"I don't know what to say, but I'm here," he said as soon as he arrived at the spot. His own words sounded as usual: confident and self-controlled; but under his skin, he felt the opposite.

Dionne looked at him; her eyes had traces of tears. With a choked and faltering voice she asked, "Am I to blame for not saving her?"

He moved close to her and softly answered her, "I could say no, but would it help?"

She looked at her hands as if she was questioning her own power and abilities Fenris sat down close to her and embraced her. Hawke started to sob once more while she leaned her head on Fenris's shoulder.

"You are looking for forgiveness," The Tevinter elf said while he gently moved his hand across his beloved's cheek and hair, "But I'm not the one who can give it to you." Then he kissed her forehead and added, "But I'm here for you. I never will leave you unless you want me to... because now and always, I'm yours."


End file.
